Sequel, Half Wedding versi SasufemNaru
by Miki Kirika
Summary: Sequel yang masih berhubungan sama cerita sebelumnya mungkin . Hasil imajinasi gara-gara disekitar rumah Miki lagi banyak yg ikutan musim Nikah.


SeQuel Half Wedding versi Sasu fem Naru

Pair : Sasu Fem Naru

Rated : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, Berantakan, Etc.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan satu sama lain mohon di maafkan. Original story *ko Okino, mudah-mudahan terlihat berbeda dibanding versi aslinya.

.

Kalian pasti pernah membaca atau mendengar kata-kata seperti:

Bulan pertama menikah, Suami mencintai Istrinya

Bulan Kedua menikah, Suami sering meninggalkan Istrinya

Bulan Ketiga menikah, suami jarang pulang

Bulan Keempat menikah, Perceraian

Ok, jangan lupakan kata-kata diatas!

.

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita kali ini dan kata-kata diatas itu merupakan salah satu kata-kata yang pernah didengarnya ketika disekolah.

Sebut saja Namikaze Naruto seorang siswi di KIHS (Konoha internasional High School) yang harus menikah diusia 16th karena tou-sannya harus pergi keluar Negeri untuk mengurus perencanaan pembukaan gedung baru. Ayahnya adalah seorang Arsitek yang cukup termasyur sejak muda. Lupakan Ayahnya, sebab bukan ayahnya yang dibicarakan disini. Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke seorang artis multitalenta terkenal. Dan dari 4 kalimat pernyataan yang telah didengarnya dari teman-temannya itu, ia sudah mengalami 2hal pertama.

Suaminya a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, akhir-akhirnya ini jarang pulang, alasanya "Kesibukan di agency yang telah ditinggalkannya selama 1 bulan belakangan, sehingga ia harus menyelesaikannya". Senang? Ya,pertama kali Sasuke jarang pulang Naruto senang karena ia dapat mewujudkan cita-cita yang selalu ingin hang out bersama teman-temannya yang selama ini selalu dilarang oleh tou-sannya. Setelah tou-sannya keluar negeri larangan itu beralih ke Suaminya yang sama juga melarangnya. Sepi? Tentu saja Naruto akhirnya bosan dan sering uring-uringan gaje karena hang out mulai terlihat membosankan dan hampir menjerumuskannya kedalam pergaulan bebas. Memerlukan teman untuk berbagi pengalamannya? Ya, tapi itu hanya bisa dilakukannya 2kali dalam seminggu ketika Sasuke pulang, itu semua masih belum setara baginya. Sehingga kadang-kadang Naru melantur 'Ingin menyusul kaa-sannya'.

.

Story begin

"Gawat, sudah jam segini" Gumam Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan larinya, sesekali ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 17:45.

Setelah berlari sekitar 10menit ia tiba disebuah rumah bergaya Eropa dengan tag Name **"Namikaze"** di depannya.

"Fiuh, masih ada waktu" gumamnya sambil memegang lututnya dan mengatur nafasnya. Wajah yang merah serta keringat yang mengucur deras dari jidatnya dapat menjadi bukti perjuangannya (?).

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur iapun melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah yang terlihat sepi itu. Bagaimana tidak sepi jika rumah itu sebenarnya hanya dihuni 1 orang yaitu dirinya sendiri. Setelah membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang dibawanya Naruto bergegas keruang keluarga dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa terdekat.

"Baru pulang, hn?" sapa seorang pemuda dibelakangnya. Yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, penghuni lain dirumah itu. Entah pantas atau tidak disebut penghuni mengingat ia hampir tidak pernah ada dirumah.

"Ka…kau, Sejak kapan kau disana?" Jawab Naruto tergugup mendapati sosok di belakangnya.

"Baru saja" Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Darimana saja kau?" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto yang mendapati tatapan sinis dari Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk. "Apa peduli-mu?" tanyanya masih dengan tertunduk.

"Aku suami-mu, aku wajib tahu kemana kau pergi dan dengan siapa" Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mendapat jawaban datar dan dingin dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung menatap tajam sosok yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu.

"Kau bilang suami? Suami apa? Kau bahkan tidak memeprhatikanku, selalu pergi berhari-hari, tidak pernah menghubungi dan menanyakan kabarku. Apa itu tindakan seorang suami?" Cela Naruto sambil mengambil ransel sekolahnya yang sebelumnya tergeletak didekat kakinya saat ia duduk di sofa dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu dengan langkah cepat.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto yang melewatinya dengan langkah cepat.

"Tousan, baru saja menelpon. Hubungilah dia" Ucap sasuke kemudian.

Naruto yang saat itu tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya berhenti dan menatap kearah punggung sasuke yang masih menghadap kedalam ruang keluarga. "Terima kasih, kau sudah mengangkatnya" Ucap naruto kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sosok Naruto tidak terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada disamping kanan tangga yang tadinya dilewati Naru.

.

Naruto Pov

BRAAAK…..

Kubanting pintu yang baru saja kulewati. setelah kulempar blazer berserta ranselku ke kasur, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi sekaligus melepaskan stress dan rasa lelahku.

Kurasakan air dingin mengguyurku setelah kunyalakan Shower.

"Apa yang sudah kukatakan" gumamku saat mengingat pertengkaran beberapa saat yang lalu. Perlahan kurasakan air hangat menyapa kedua pipiku.

"Apa yang kutangisi?" gumamku lagi sambil memaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum. Namun yang kudapat hanya semakin membuat airmataku mengalir lebih deras. Perlahan tubuhku merosok, aku hanya dapat terduduk dikamar mandi sambil memeluk tubuhku dibawah guyuran air shower yang terus jatuh. Aku sadar tidak seharusnya aku melimpahkan semua padanya.

.

Skip Time

"engh…." Erangku saat membuka mata pagi itu.

"Apa ini?" ucapku saat menyentuh sebuah handuk kecil yang nampaknya mulai sedikit kering di dahiku. Dengan cepat aku bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Nyuuut…..

Kurasakan penglihatanku sedikit berputar dan kepalaku sangat pusing.

Duk….

Kurasakan benda hangat didekat tanganku, saat aku menoleh kudapati Sasuke tengah tertidur lelap sambil melipat kedua tangannya disi kasurku dengan nafas teratur dan tenang.

"Maafkan aku" gumamku. Sambil menyingkirkan poninya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah itu kubuka selimut yang menutupi kakiku berniat bangun.

"Sejak kapan aku memakai ini?" Ucapku saat mendapati tubuhku terbalut baju mandi yang panjangnya 3centi diatas lutut. Kucoba mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan hingga hanya tidur menggunakan pakaian ini, tapi nihil, yang kuingat hanya hingga aku mandi dan menangis dibawah guyuran Shower.

1Detik…

Diam…

5Detik…

Berkeeringat dingin….

Setengah menit…

Wajah merah….

1menit…

"KYAAAAA….." teriakku spontan ketika selesai memproses semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

.

End Naruto Pov

Sontak Sasuke yang saat itu masih tidur tiba-tiba terjatuh setelah mendengar teriakan gaje di pagi itu. Sambil memberikan deathglare yang biasa ia tunjukan pada fansnya Sasuke menoleh kearah Naru yang berada beberapa meter didepannya, tepatnya saat ini berada di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau, dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Naru, tetapi yang ditujunya justru pintu disamping Naru.

"Kau melihatnya kan?" gumam Naru tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa maksud 'Hn' mu itu, teme?" tanya Naru, sambil menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Kau pikir?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya 45˚ dan menunjukan seringaiannya.

KYAAAAA…

BRAAAAKKK…

Pintu dibelakang Sasuke tertutup dengan nistanya (Baca: Dibanting).

"Reaksi yang lucu" gumam Sasuke setelah itu iapun meninggalkan kamar Naru.

.

Skip Time…..

Tok….tok…..

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naru dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku bawakan sarapan, bukalah" kata sasuke dari depan pintu kamar Naru.

"Letakan saja disana, aku akan mengambilnya" sambung Naru dari kamarnya.

Setelah meletakan Mapan berisi makanan itu, Sasuke segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

Setelah hampir setengah hari Naru mengurung diri dikamarnya. Narupun memutuskan keluar kamarnya untuk menuju dapur setidaknya dengan alasan menncuci piringnya setelah sarapan beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Dimana dia?'batin Naru ketika mendapati suasana ruangan yang sepi.

"haah, untuk apa aku mencarinya, mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah kembali ketempatnya" gumam Naru sambil memegang dahinya.

"Urus saja jadwal yang baru aku kirim ke-emailmu"

"Hn"

suara percakapan diruang keluarga menarik perhatian Naru, dengan sedikit ragu dilihatnya ruangan itu. Nampak diruangan itu Sasuke tengah membolak-balik majalah dan beberapa diantaranya sudah tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Naru yang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dicari Sasukepun memberanikan diri masuk dan melihat apa yang dicari sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa, teme?" tanya Naru.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn, like u see" jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Naru yang penasaran dengan majalah disekitar Sasuke pun mengambil salah satu majalah yang berada didekat kakinya.

"Kau mencari apartemen?" tanya Naru dengan tenang, padahal ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

Sasuke yang mendapati pertanyaan datar yang ditujukan padanyapun langsung memandang Naruto.

"Hn, ha…" Jawab Sasuke, namun belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah meninggalkannya.

.

Skip time & Place

.

Taman Konoha

Naruto Pov

"Hiks…..hiks….. aku tidak mau dia pergi" gumamku sambil terduduk dibawah pohon sakura yang berada di pinggir danau di taman konoha.

"Aku tidak mau, apa yang harus kulakan, Kaa-san?" lanjutku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Berkali-kali aku bergumam hal yang sama.

End Naruto pov

.

"Hah, aku harus tetap semangat" ucap Naru sambil menghapus jejak airmata di kedua pipinya dan mencoba tersenyum meski yang muncul hanya sebuah senyum yang terkesan miris.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dirumah itu?" gumam Naru sambil memandang kearah langit yang nampak cerah seperti warna matanya. "Bagaimana aku menghadapinya" lanjut Naru sambil memegang liontin kalung dilehernya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" lirihnya sambil menarik kalung dilehernya hingga terlepas. Naru hanya dapat menatap mirip kearah cincin yang menjadi liontin kalung itu.

"Jangan lepaskan" tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggang Naru dan Naru merasakan kepala orang yang sekarang tengah memeluknyapun bertumpu di pundaknya, hingga Naru dapat merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint segar itu disekitar lehernya.

Didapatinya sosok Sasuke ketika Naru menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. "Kumohon jangan lepaskan. Aku sangat mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Sasuke saat mereka saling bertatapan dalam pelukan itu, sedang Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke kembali memutar wajahnya melihat kearah danau yang berada di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun menghembuskan nafasnya sambil melepaskan tangan yang berada di pinggangnya.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman singkat baru saja mendarat di bibir tipis Uchiha muda.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Naruto setelah memberikan kecupan singkat itu disertai Senyuman yang dapat menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Jangan pernah melepaskanku…." Sambung Sasuke sambil membawa kepala Naruto kedalam pelukannya. "Uchiha Naruto" lanjutnya sambil memasangkan kembali kalung berliontin cincin pernikahan mereka.

.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Saat ini mereka masih berada di taman Konoha tepatnya dibawah pohon Sakura yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi saksi bisu ikrar cinta mereka.

"kau niat meminta maaf padaku tidak sih, teme? Kenapa malah mengejekku" Balas Naru sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, pertanda kalau dia sedang kesal.

'Manis' batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sedang kesal. "jangan pasang wajah itu, kau nampak semakin Dobe" jawab Sasuke. "Dobe, yang paling aku cintai" Lanjut sasuke sambil menarik wajah Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat kedua bibir itu bertemu merekapun menutup mata menikmati ciuman hangat itu tanpa ada yang berniat mendominasi.

.

The End

.

Side Story:

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau ingat dobe, kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelum ini" ucap Sasuke mengawali perbincangan mereka.

"Emmm, kapan?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Jika saja saat ini mereka tengah berada dirumah, Sasuke tidak segan-segan untuk 'menyerang' gadis disampingnya ini.

"Akan kuceritakan sebagai dongeng tidur untuk mu" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Bhuuu, kau sangat menyebalkan, teme" Gumam Naru lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah dobe, aku akan membuatnya lebih menarik" timpal sasuke sambil mencubit salah satu pipi chubby yang digembungkan itu sambil menunjukan Seringaian khasnya yang terlihat, er….Mesum.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" Ucap Naruto spontan setelah melihat seringaian Sasuke.

"Hn" sambung Sasuke sambil menarik pinggang Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Beneran The End deh…

==== Cerita apaan nih ancur banget.

*Kabur*


End file.
